Behind Closed Doors
by CeruleanInnocence
Summary: America stumbles upon a certain door and hears something behind it that he hoped was not England having a "wonderful" time with a certain Asian nation.


**Title:** Behind Closed Doors  
**Rating:** T+ (for suggestive themes)  
**Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Pairing:** implied IggyPan; USUK as MAIN PAIRING  
**Summary:** America stumbles upon a certain door and hears something behind it that he hoped was not England having a "wonderful" time with a certain Asian nation.

* * *

_Mmmm…_

America just had to stop and press his ear on the door in front of him. He could have sworn he heard something in there. It sounded a whole lot like…

_Aaaahhh…_

England.

But that's impossible! He thought. England would never create those noises by himself. America's mind started swimming with possibilities on why his beloved is creating such noises behind that cursed door.

_Mmmmhhh, harder…_

America blinked once, then twice. There's no mistaking it, it was definitely England in there! He was moaning and _he_ wasn't the one who was causing it. England, _his_ England was having an affair behind his back! He had to admit they've only became an item about two months ago. But that doesn't make it an excuse for his beloved to be betraying him.

_Yes, right there… aahhh~_

America gasped a little and his ears were glued to the door, hoping he could hear the voice of the other who was touching _his_England, pleasuring him, making him moan and ask for more. It wasn't like this was the first time he's heard England produce such noises. He, himself was able to make the Brit moan in pleasure. It wasn't even long ago since they've had a go at it. It was what? Two days ago! America was just about to pull away from the door to kick it down when he heard England's voice again.

_Mmmmhh, that feels good…_

After that there was a second voice that followed.

_I knew you would like it, England-san. Just, not this much._

There was a soft chuckle after that and America knew who it was. It was Japan! How dare he! How dare that Asian bastard touch his blonde! America couldn't believe it, he thought Japan was his friend. He didn't know he was after England all this time. As for England, America still cannot wrap his mind around the idea that England would be cheating on him with Japan.

_Nnngh...aaahh~ I didn't know you were good at this, Japan. I should have asked you a long time ago._

_I assumed America-san would have done this already, am I mistaken?_

_Mmmm… not exactly, but he ends up hurting me more when he does, it hardly feels any good._

America slid down the door and let out a strangled cry. England didn't like how he was touching him? Where did he go wrong? Was he being too rough? No way, he always made sure to be gentle when touching the fragile Brit. But then _why?_ America pouted as beads of tears formed on the edge of his sides. He glared at the floor as if it was the most offensive thing in the world. He wasn't going to take this, he's going to go in there and calmly ask Engla-

_Aaaahhh~! Japan! That was too hard!_

Screw this he was the United States of America! He'll barge in there like a boss! He wasn't called "Land of the Free" for nothing!

America pulled the door open as if it wasn't even locked, which resulted said door to come right off its hinges. "England!" he cried, "I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought I was treating you with the best I ca-!" America had to pause to look over the scene before him. England was lying on a futon on the floor shirtless, his back facing Japan. The raven haired Japanese man was just beside him, his hands on England's rather oiled up back. There was even fragrance in the room, it smelled of roses, England's favorite.

So they were just-

The two stared at the man beside the door… well, where the door used to be. England sat up and it was dangerously quiet when none of the nations were talking. Finally England snapped.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing!" America still wasn't talking; he just gaped there like a retarded fish. England decided just sitting there wouldn't give him answers. He stood up and made his way to America. "You broke the door down damn it! What came over you!" As England came closer America finally decided to snap out of it.

"I thought you were- But I heard you- and Japan was-"

"What! Form a proper sentence you idiot!" England folded his arms and glared hard at his lover. America blinked and felt his ears heat up, which made its way to his cheeks making them visibly pink. The Englishman finally realized what was going on in that yank's mind. He himself felt the blood rise to his face.

"You sodding PERVERT!" he cried.

"I didn't mean to!" was the other's immediate reply.

"How long were you listening, you wanker!"

"Um." Was all America managed to say before England decided it was time his palm introduced itself to America's cheek.

"You complete pervert! I can't believe you thought I was doing something inappropriate with Japan!"

America held a hand to his cheek; which was now sporting a reddening palm print. "It wasn't my fault you make noises as if someone was touching your-"

"AAAH! SHUT UP! Don't you even DARE to continue that sentence!" England was completely aware how red his face was getting. "Honestly! How could you? You probably thought I was having an affair!"

That hit homerun; it was exactly what he was thinking.

"I would never cheat on you! You should know that! Do you not trust me!" England's eyes were starting to water. America felt downright guilty for accusing his beloved of such a thing. America's eyes start to soften and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I didn't mean to imply that I don't trust you." He pulled the smaller man into his arms and rests his head on his shoulder.

"You idiot." Said England.

"But you love me anyway." He pulled away and sported one of his bright smiles that could bring the sun to shame. England couldn't help but smile back; then he was back in America's arms.

"A-Anou." Came a timid voice. The couple turned their attention to the Japanese man. America rubbed the back of his head and laughed apologetically. "Sorry about thinking so lowly of you, Japan. I'm glad it was just a misunderstanding."

Japan walked over to England to hand over his shirt. "It is ok America-san. Apology accepted."

"Ahaha! And to think I was even ready to kill you for even laying a finger on England!" America's laughter filled the room but both England and Japan felt chills down their spines. Japan had to step back, he thank the heavens on high that everything went better than expected. Because he could have sworn that America meant that to be a fair warning.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

well!  
i havent submitted anything in a while so... YEAH! XD;;  
i hope this would be ok., i havent written anything in a VERY long time as well., so... i hope you wouldnt want to kill yourself after reading such a horrible fanfic., XD;;  
anyway! this is just VERY short., considering i wrote this right before i fell asleep last night... and well...  
even if am not exactly confident in how this turned out., i'd still would want to know what others think..,


End file.
